seer
by alzapya
Summary: Harry's sixth year at hogwarts begins with strange friends and enamies,and someone with a hidden seacret lurks the castle could this year bring Harry's downfall? romance HGRW HP?


**Background info on my fanfic and authors notes**

1 takes place after OOTP so if you haven't read it this may seem a bit confusing and there will be some spoilers from OOTP just so you know.

2 there will be a new character but no they are not an exchange student and they are Brittish not from over seas.

3 'The title "Harry Potter and the..."' I didn't use a full title because I want this fic to be as close in relation to the books as it possibly can be (but I know it wont even compare to J.K's books they rock), and as I now know the title for book 6 is HBP and I didn't want to copy the title I left my title open ended.

4 excuse any typos as I haven't checked over it much.

5 hope you enjoy it please give me feed back and constructive critasism as this is my first fan fic.

_**Chapter 1.**_

A warm summer breeze was wafting through the window of the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive. A tall skinny bespectacled boy stared down at a book entitled "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5'. His eyes seemed to be getting heavier as he skimmed through the pages trying to find a spell that Professor Flitwick had mentioned would be helpful for future charms work.

There were owl's swooping along gracefully delivering mail to the occupants of the houses of a long street. There was nothing normal about this street though. As well as owls swooping in from every direction, there were in people dressed in long robes old and young. Most were getting rid of pesky gnomes from there gardens.

The sun was shining and although it was a beautiful day outside the people of this street seemed scared of something unseen. They chatted uncertainly to each other as if afraid that their neighbor may hex them at any moment. A girl no older than one year old was playing with a garden gnome excitedly, under the watchful eye of her mother.

At sundown the baby girl and her mother went into their house. Her mother looked quite young only about twenty-five, she was tall and had a perfect smooth dark curtain of hair and bright blue eyes. The little girl was almost indistinguishable as her daughter except for her porcelain colored skin and petite features. As her mother made dinner the girl sat in her high chair playing with a wand. "Put that down you know it's dangerous to play with Daddy's old wand" said the woman sounding quite stern. She looked at her daughter lovingly and picked her up out of her high chair. "You can play with your toys if you promise to be a good girl Lizzie" "towys" said Lizzie nodding and clapping enthusiastically.

She scooped the wand off of the bench top before proceeding to the lounge room where her mother put her in a playpen. In her playpen baby Lizzie took out her father's wand from inside her dressing gown where she had hidden it. She prodded her toys so that they swelled; some of them danced a jig. The slamming of a door indicated that someone had entered the house. A man entered the room where Lizzie sat with her inflated and dancing toys. "Daddy" squealed the little girl. He picked her up and gave her a hug and laughed as he watched her toys dancing accross the floor. "She's playing with that old wand of mine again Audrey" "ooh dear you home I didn't know you'd be home for tea I haven't made enough" "don't worry I'll fix myself something later" he replied then kissied her on the cheek. "Have you spoken to James about that picnic idea of mine?" "Yeah I spoke to Potter today. Said he and Lilly would love to come, just gotta set a date". "Wonderful it will be great for Lizzie to play with Harry, someone her own age for a change".

Lizzie was still in the lounge playing with her toys when a piercing scream echoed around the house. A high cold voice was could also be heard, "Where are the Potters? I have no problem with killing you all if you do not tell me where they are staying". "No please spare my baby, we can't tell you we don't know where they are" Audrey pleaded with a man in long black hooded robes, the only visible part of his face were his snake like red eyes. A pale boney hand protruded from under the robes, it held out a wand, Lord Voldemort was about to kill. Audrey's husband stepped in front of her and yelled "YOU FOUL, EVIL..." but he was never able to finish what he was saying. There was a flash of green light and he fell to the ground dead. "You, foolish girl" he sneered at Audrey. Audrey pointed her wand at Voldemort with a shaking hand. "You should have told me where the Potters are hiding. Now it is your turn". Another flash of green light circulated the kitchen and Audrey too fell to the floor with a thud. High pitched laughter could be heard its menacing tone was unnerving.

Voldemort proceeded in to the lounge room where Lizzie sat. She was shaking with fear and sobbing. Her mother and father lay on the floor dead there was no one else there to save her. He raised his wand one last time and Lizzie pointed her fathers old wand at him they both cast there spells at the same time "obwiviate" said Lizzie a jet of white light from her wand hit the green killing curse but it hadn't worked the curse hit her neck and she too slumped to the floor dead.

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed cold sweat pouring down his face. He had just seen Lord Voldemort kill an entire family. He had to do something fast. Before he had even put quill to parchment Audrey's husband's words replayed in his mind "Yeah I spoke to Potter today..." they had discussed his parents before their death. Her husband had spoken of his Harry's, mother and father as if he had spoken to them just a moment ago. Could it be, where his parents alive? No Harry thought to him self it must have been a memory, one of Voldmort's memories.

He decided not to tell anyone about his dream. He'd had dreams like that before yet something was different about this one. Usually when Voldemort used his powers of legilimency on Harry intentionally or unintentionally he would see things from Voldemort's point of view (like he was actually there) yet this time he was looking in at the room and could see Voldemort. The most unusual part was that his scar hadn't hurt at all since he had woken up. Harry tried to stop himself from closing his eyes afraid he might see another murder. Eventually he fell asleep.

Harry woke to the sound of Uncle Vernon pounding on his door, "Get up boy". He slowly got out of his bed put his glasses on dressed and when down stairs to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia and Dudley were sitting watching the morning news. Dudley was wolfing down his bacon and eggs, his piggy little eyes fixed to the television."Where's Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. "Getting the mail" said Aunt Petunia through pursed lips. Harry decided it was best if he stayed quiet until the news finished. "Your breakfasts over there she pointed to a bowl on the kitchen bench with some grayish looking stuff in it "thanks" said Harry looking gloomily down at the bowl. It was cold porridge. Harry ate the porridge despite the fact that it tasted like glue or at least what he would imagine glue to taste like. A moment later uncle Vernon had returned from getting the mail. He shoved two letters under Harry's nose and grunted "here" his face going a light shade of violet. Harry took the letters. One was from Hogwarts and the other had been sent by muggle post it was from Hermione.

Harry took the letters up to his bedroom. He read Hermione's letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

How are you? Have your Uncle and Aunt been 

_Treating you ok? I hope they have. I've _

Been in Spain for the last two weeks. On 

_Holiday. It was great. There are some fascinating_

_Historical artifacts in the museum there. Ancient _

_Ruins and lots of other interesting things._

_Well that is not the reason that I am writing to _

_You. I'm worried about Ron I haven't heard from_

_Him at all since the holidays begun. I hope he's_

_Ok. Let me know if you have heard from him._

_Thanks _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry grabbed his eagle feather quill and a piece of parchment. When he thought about it he realized that he hadn't heard from Ron much at all he and only sent him two letters since the holidays begun which is not at all like him. This thought hadn't occurred to him as he had much more pressing matters on his mind. He felt a twinge of guilt for his selfishness, and decided to write two letters one to each Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Hermione_, (he wrote wondering what on earth to write to her about)

_I have heard from Ron but only twice and _

_Both letters were really short. I am fine_ (he lied. His thoughts returned to his dream of the little girl)

_Sounds like you had fun on you holiday._

_Take care._

_From_

_Harry _

He read over the letter and decided it was good enough having made sure she wouldn't suspect that anything was wrong. After thinking about it for some time he started to write but threw three pieces of parchment in the bin with only one thought in his mind. 'what am I supposed to write to him?' _'haven't heard from you in a while hope your still alive' _Harry thought to himself grinning at this stupid idea.

_Dear Ron,_

_What have you been up to I haven't heard _

_From you in a while hope you are ok._

_The muggles are still a pain to live with_

_But at least they are to scared to treat me too bad _

_After Lupin and Moody had that little chat with them _

_About coming to get me if they heard they had _

_Been playing up at the train station._

_Bye _

_Harry _

_P.S. _

_Enjoy the rest of your holidays._

He didn't know what else to write his holidays had been fairly uneventful. It was only a few weeks until he would be back at Hogwarts. He tied the letters to hedwig's leg and read through his list of school supplies for the year. He only needed to buy two books this year "Standard book of spells, Grade 6" and a new care of magical creatures book called _"Beasts of Europe" _Hagrid must have realized that "The Monster Book of Monsters" was causing too many students to leave during his classes due to injuries.

Hedwig returned four days later with two letters tied to her leg. Ron's read:

_Hi Harry I've been really busy trying to_

_Finish all my home work and stuff so I_

_Haven't had much time to write to you._

_We are going to Diagon Alley on the 28th_

_Do you want to meet me there so we can _

_get our school stuff? I'll take you to Fred _

_and George's joke shop it's wicked ._

_Bye Ron _

_P.S. mum says you can stay with us for _

_The last few days of the holidays._

Harry grinned to himself he would love to see Fred and George's joke shop, but he would have to ask uncle Vernon to take him to London, which he didn't think uncle Vernon would like one bit. Hermione's letter was very short it said.

_Dear Harry, _

_Thanks for the letter. I heard from Ron_

_We are meeting in Diagon Alley on the 28th _

_Are you going to be there _

_Love_

_Hermione._

Uncle Vernon agreed to take Harry to London. He made it quite clear that he was happy to get rid of Harry a few days early. This didn't bother Harry at all. He was just happy to know that he would be meeting with Ron and Hermione soon, not soon enough in his opinion.

The next few days went by extremely slowly and Harry was growing more and more anxious. He wasn't just anxious to get away from the Dursley's but also about seeing his friends again. He hadn't told them about the prophecy and he still didn't want to talk about Sirius's death. Going back to Hogwarts and seeing his friends again was always a happy time for Harry but now it was just confusing. There were so many painful memories of Sirius and reminders of Voldemort at Hogwarts yet so many good memories too. Harry barley got any sleep the night before he was to meet his friends. His mind was still trying to sort out the jumble of mixed emotions in his head when he finally dozed off.

"Hurry up boy"said uncle Vernon were "going to be late this trip isn't all about you infact the only reason I'm taking you to that blasted place is because petunia needs a new cocktail dress". "what for?" Harry said curiously "none of your damn business, now put your things in the car already or I'll leave you here". Harry didn't see the point in arguing so he heaved his trunk and Hedwig's cage into the car hoped into the back seat himself and they were off.

They dropped Harry off at the front of the Leaky Caldron and drove away without even saying so much as a good bye. He walked in to the old pub where he was greeted by witches and wizards he had never met before. He asked Tom the in keeper to look after his things taking with him only his money bag and wand he set off towards the back entrance he walked to the brick wall and tapped the brick that was three up and two across from the middle with his wand.

Diagon Alley was quite crouded as usual and Harry bumped into a couple of his fellow Griffindors before he came to a halt in front of a store with a sign above the door that read "THE WEASLEY'S WIZARD WEEZES" he grinned to himself and entered the store. It was full of all sorts of cool things including the amazing fireworks that Fred and George had set off last year when Professor Umbridge was head mistress. "Hello there Harry" said Fred and George in unison "where's Ron he said he was coming too" "ooh I haven't seen him anywhere" "have you been in any of the stores" "no" said harry thinking how stupid he must have sounded after saying this. "Check in Quality Quiditch Supplys he'll probably be there" said Fred "drooling over the new broom they just got in" George chimed in "bye see you soon" said harry as he walked out the door.

The new broom stick that George had mentioned was a Firebolt 2006 it was the next model up from Harry's it was a beautiful looking broom but it didn't have many new features and the speed difference between his broom and the new model was less than point one of a mile. Harry was happy with his fire bolt. It was the first present that Sirius had ever brought him and that made it more special than any new model broom could ever be. He walked into the crouded store looking around for Ron and Hermione but he couldn't see anything over the sea of people.

"Ouch" somebody walked into Harry he dropped his money bag "Oh I'm so sorry" said a soft female voice. Harry looked around to where he had heard the voice. What he saw made his stomach feel as though it was filled with thousand bugs wriggling in his stomach. Harry had never seen her before but she looked about the same age as Him. Surely he would have noticed her if she went to Hogwarts. She was a very pretty girl about a head shorter than Harry. She long auburne hair and deep brown eyes her skin was as pale as porcilin and completely clear apart from a few scattered freckles across her nose and cheeks.

She smiled up at Harry her cheeks were pink Harry's stomach felt as though it did a back flip. She looked embarrassed for a moment then she bent down and gracefully picked up Harry's money bag and said "hi I'm Je..." but before she could introduce herself she was rudely cut off by a farmiliar drawling voice "aah potter I see you've met my girlfriend" he said walking over and wrapping his arm around the girl's waist. Harry felt as though his stomach had turned to led. He only just managed to say "nice to see you too Malfoy" Malfoy smirked at Harry and kissed the girl's smooth cheek and whispered something into her ear. "Here"she said thrusting the money bag at Harry "Jessica's the name I spose well be seeing each other at school" her voice sounded cold and quite annoyed. Malfoy grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door "see you at school Potter" he said. Just before they had reached the door Jessica turned her head and mouthed what Harry thought was a sorry.

Harry walked out into the crouded street and heard his name being called. Where was the voice coming from? "There you are Harry" said Hermione putting a hand on his sholder "we've been looking all over for you". "Hey guy's" he breathed "what's up Harry you look like you've just seen a ghost" said Ron "nope it's err... worse" "well of course it is we see ghosts every day at Hogwarts" said Hermione smirking at Ron. "Don't smirk at me little miss know it all" groaned Ron "I was not smirking and by the way Harry what happened?" "Malfoy its.. he's.. got a girlfriend" "honestly Harry why does it surprize you that he's finally going out with Pansy" "not Pansy" was all Harry could say. "who then" said Ron his face contorted with confusion. "I... I've never met her before" "then why do you care" said Hermone looking puzzled. "She seemed so nice" said Harry knowing that his two best friends must think he's crazy. "Its hard to explain he said "you'll meet her though she's coming to Hogwarts this year".


End file.
